User talk:Skdhjf
Sure Give me a call when necessary, I will help you. GG360 :) You are welcome :D adopting wiki Hi Tatooine. Your contributions so far are really good, and I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome I'd be shocked if I wasn't welcome lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 02:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I probably won't be a constant regular editor but I will probably be back. And I usually do better with Categorizing and general cleanup than adding content to pages... Lol. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And P.S. I am beating you SaradominO_o (talk) 03:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: And if it wasn't fine there really isn't anything you could have done about it... Just get ahead of me :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 04:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hi i found this place from brickipedaTahu97 10:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just asking.... What is a Patroller? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I could. SaradominO_o (talk) 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::And a side note.... Isn't there just a SYSOP thing instead of making Admin = Bureaucrat? SaradominO_o (talk) 21:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops... Didn't realize that... I guess I am a bit rusty at making pages... SaradominO_o (talk) 22:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. I come from a Wiki that has it's pages made.... I just do fun behind the scenes Stuff :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 22:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo! Can you tell me how to change the logo, cause i have the best logo! and a perfect skin! You could make me a second admin....Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) WTF??? 697 edits???? YOu dont even have 697! You should make it like.. 350Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 18:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello?!? I was busy so I didn't get on much. Just saying. IT doesn't really matter if I get it or not. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is just me being a pain in your side but..... You are a Bureaucrat.SaradominO_o (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::A Bureaucrat can assign people to usergroups and all that. Admins have SYSOP powers like move pages and block Vandels. Bureaucrats also have all of those. SaradominO_o (talk) 05:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Users says you are just a admin, You left out the Bureaucrat part =P SaradominO_o (talk) 05:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Just wondering... Is there a Signature Policy here? SaradominO_o (talk) 05:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::That shouldn't be a problem. :3 SaradominO_o (talk) 06:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now it is time to Start making a Epic Siggy. Neat :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 13:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Badges How Did U add Badges To the wikiaUser:DXG4Ever 20:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ... How is me correcting the Capitalization of ipod to iPod Counter productive? Now I can't even Correct Template:Ipodtouchgen. The thing on the top takes it to the Category:Years instead of the Category:IPod Touch like it should and I can't do anything about it because you protected the page. 22:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Can U plz Make ME a Sig That Says"Duncan A" in Piercing Silver "nd Gwen" In Midnight blue Complet Sig "Duncan And Gwen" Plz Do it Without The Quotes Also MAy I Becom An AdminUser:DXG4Ever 00:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Plz Noet Im Tired Of My OLd Siggy What is Done?User:DXG4Ever 01:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks[[User:DXG4Ever|'DXG4Ever ']][[User talk:DXG4Ever|'''-Duncan A']]'nd Gwen- ' 10:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ... Again. It isn't the Capitalization as much as the Fact that you indef protected Template:Ipodtouchgen so I cannot correct the Category that is on it. And the Page name would still be Ipod nano when it should be iPod Nano or IPod Nano (The way it will have to be since i turns to I). I am not trying to be a pain about this... But that is the actual Name. 02:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What I am basically Trying to say that Indef protecting ALL OF THE TEMPLATES in Counter productive SaradominO_o (talk) 02:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I know what you are getting at. It does make sense also. I was just kinda annoyed that I saw a problem with 9/10 of them. And I couldn't fix them and it said like Counter productive edits after my edits. But I completely understand. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just change the protection from Fully to Semi- Protection. SaradominO_o (talk) 05:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::In my experience on Wiki's Semi-Protection is enough for Templates and stuff like that. SaradominO_o (talk) 18:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Microsoft FTW! [[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 22:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) mac i guess for you? [[User:Jurassicpark787|'Jurassic']][[special:contributions/Jurassicpark787|''' park787 ]][[User talk:Jurassicpark787|'''Man Creates Dinosaur...]] 00:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Err.... Umm.... Categories don't work that way.... Category:Apps is to be for Categorizing Apps. Not a Redirect to the Apps page... Categories are so that you can look in it to see what else goes with it.... Not to be a Redirect... SaradominO_o (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::And on a Second thought... Would you care if I set up a AWB Requests page on this Wiki? SaradominO_o (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I was meaning Have the app page that is already there BUT put that in the Apps Category along with putting each App in the Category. But I guess if you want there can be Sub Categories of the App Category that is like Music, Travel, Etc... But I was just meaning Categorize each page as a App and Have a See also section of each other there pages and have it link to the App page. SaradominO_o (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can I just go ahead and do all that and ask what you think? And It might help to Add Transparency to those images. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Done. You can probably add it to the Style guide about how if you are going to Categorize a App you should put it into the Correct Sub-Category. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Your welcome. (: I like Categorizing pages and stuff like that (: SaradominO_o (talk) 04:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No problem. :D Anything else needing to be Categorized? SaradominO_o (talk) 04:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Alright :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 04:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Really? You think I am ready? :D! SaradominO_o (talk) 17:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: There isn't any Vandalism or anything like that here but sure why not you never know what can happen in the future. SaradominO_o (talk) 17:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Thanks :D SaradominO_o (talk) 22:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Can you please Protect this page? SaradominO_o (talk) 22:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Thanks! It really isn't a Bot... But it was my AWB Account on the Runescape Wiki and I thought I would put it there incase if there ever was a bot that used AWB there would be a example SaradominO_o (talk) 23:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Well... I have thought about making a Bot. I just don't know what I would have it do. SaradominO_o (talk) 01:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: If I had a reason to create a bot I could do so. And Getting it Flagged isn't hard to do. SaradominO_o (talk) 18:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I say Correct the Caps on it :D SaradominO_o (talk) 21:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Errr.... What is this? :o SaradominO_o (talk) 21:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: I say yes. Just keep a backup incase it doesn't work out to well SaradominO_o (talk) 21:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: Alright. SaradominO_o (talk) 21:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: It isn't supposed to be like that? I will see what I can do. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :How is that? SaradominO_o (talk) 00:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to add the Categories to all the pages because of the templates. SaradominO_o (talk) 00:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is that what you wanted? SaradominO_o (talk) 02:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Uhhh... What did you do? I am the one with the Last edit on that template. SaradominO_o (talk) 03:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ohhhh. Well... I fixed the Size of the box anyways. [[User:SaradominO_o|''S]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|S'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''r]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|r'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''a]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|a'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''d]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|d'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''m]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|m'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''i]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|i'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''n]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|n'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''O]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|O'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''_]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|_'']][[User:SaradominO_o|''o]][[User talk:SaradominO_o|o'']] 03:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC)~